El regalo de Nakuru
by Meiko1
Summary: Nakuru se cuela en el piso de Touya dispuesta a darle una sorpresa muy especial...


El regalo de Nakuru  
  
Meiko  
  
Nakuru estaba en el pequeño apartamento de Touya, él se había mudado allí al empezar la universidad. Vivía solo, y la chica había decidido darle una sorpresa.  
  
La puerta del apartamento se abrió.  
  
- Buenas noches querido Touya  
  
- Akizuki... ¿qué haces en mi casa?  
  
- Bueno, he sabido que estabas solo y que quizá necesitarías algo de compañía  
  
- Vamos, deja ya tus tonterías, estoy cansado – dijo Touya en su acostumbrado tono de siempre.  
  
- ¿También estás cansado para mí? – preguntó Nakuru abrazandole  
  
- Sobretodo para ti – contestó Touya ignorando la corta distancia que había entre él y la chica.  
  
- Tienes el pelo mojado – dijo pasando cariñosamente su mano por el pelo del joven.  
  
- Esta lloviendo – contestó igual de seco.  
  
- ¡¡Pues debes quitarte esta ropa mojada antes de coger un resfriado!! – dijo la chica intentando quitarle la chaqueta.  
  
- ¡Akizuki! ¡Dejame en paz! – gritó Touya deshaciéndose del abrazo de la joven – ¡ahora sal de mi casa! – la cogió por los hombros, la llevó hasta la puerta y la dejó en la calle empapándose.  
  
- ¡¡Pero está lloviendo!! – gritó la chica desde la puerta de mal humor.  
  
Touya se dio la vuelta pensando en ignorarla pero no pudo hacerlo, así que abrió la puerta de nuevo y la metió en el piso.  
  
- ¡¡Touya!! Mira como me he puesto... – le reprochó Nakuru – Aunque si esa era una excusa para que me quite la ropa...- dijo volviendo a abrazar al muchacho.  
  
- No digas tonterías ¿quieres? – contesto escabulléndose de nuevo de su abrazo – no podía dejarte bajo la lluvia, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Cuando deje de llover te irás a tu casa. – dijo en su tono frío de siempre.  
  
- Pues ojala no pare hasta mañana – de nuevo iba a intentar abrazarle pero el chico la detuvo con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Voy a darme una ducha, ¡y no puedes venir conmigo! – advirtió enfadado – quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Está bien querido Touya... será aburrido, pero me quedaré aquí como una buena chica – contestó Nakuru mientras Touya entraba por la puerta del baño.  
  
A los pocos minutos el agua de la ducha se escuchó correr.  
  
- Vaya... sería más divertido estar ahí dentro – pensó divertida Nakuru – aunque hoy este chico está de peor humor que normalmente... pero... – la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y movió el picaporte – vaya... cerrado, este Touya confía muy poco en mí...  
  
La joven siguió curioseando por el pequeño apartamento y sus ojos se fijaron en una foto, una foto de Nadeshiko.  
  
- La madre de Touya... – cerca de la foto había un calendario – "20 de mayo, cumpleaños de mamá"... así que es por eso que mi querido Touya está más raro de lo normal... hoy es el cumpleaños de su madre.  
  
Dejó de escucharse el sonido de la ducha y Nakuru volvió a adoptar su "pose de buena chica" para no hacer enfadar de nuevo a su querido Touya.  
  
Touya salió del cuarto de baño vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca.  
  
Nakuru saltó de inmediato sobre él y se enganchó a su cuello.  
  
- ¡¡Touya!! Estás guapísimo, aunque pensaba que saldrías solo con la toalla... – dijo la chica riendo.  
  
- Akizuki, pesas – contestó el joven sin muchas ganas  
  
- Llámame Nakuru, Na-ku-ru  
  
- ¿Todavía llueve? – dijo el chico arrastrando a Nakuru colgada de él hasta la ventana – parece que si...  
  
- Estará lloviendo por un buen rato – dijo divertida – Así que... ¡iré a preparar la cena! – inmediatamente se soltó de Touya y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.  
  
- Pero Akizuki... no es necesario...  
  
- Na-ku-ru – contestó desde la cocina – y no importa lo que digas, voy a prepararte la cena.  
  
Touya se dio por vencido y se fue a ver la tele mientras dejaba a Nakuru hacer lo que quisiera.  
  
- Al menos mientras esté haciendo la cena... no se colgará de mi cuello – pensó el chico.  
  
  
  
Al cabo de media hora Nakuru salió de la cocina y abrazó a Touya que estaba distraído.  
  
- La cena está lista cariño – le susurró en el oido  
  
Touya se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.  
  
- Cualquiera diría que te he puesto nervioso – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de triunfo  
  
- No digas tonterías Akizuki, vamos a cenar.  
  
La mesa estaba puesta, la verdad es que todo tenía muy buen aspecto, Touya no esperaba eso de Nakuru... aunque una cosa era su aspecto y otra cosa su sabor...  
  
- Vamos Touya... ¿no vas a comer nada? – dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa.  
  
Touya probó uno de los platos...  
  
- Vaya, no está mal Akizuki...  
  
- Pues claro, ¿acaso lo dudabas?  
  
Ya estaban terminando de cenar cuando Nakuru se puso seria y miró a Touya  
  
- Touya... – el chico la miró extrañado – verás... he visto que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre...  
  
- Si  
  
- Sé que tú podías verla antes de darle tus poderes a Yukito... ¿No te gustaría volver a verla?  
  
- Claro que si... – Touya parecía triste.  
  
- Pues he pensado...- Nakuru se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa en su cara - ¡que yo podría darte parte de mis poderes! – se apoyó con las manos en la mesa y se inclinó en dirección a Touya - ¿qué dices? – preguntó sonriendo.  
  
- Pero... ¿eso no sería peligroso?  
  
- No, tranquilo... Eriol es un maestro poderoso. Así que no me pasará nada – contestó la chica sin borrar su sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Touya con desconfianza.  
  
- Bueno... tómatelo como un regalo. ¿Aceptas o no? – dijo extendiendo la mano  
  
- De acuerdo – contestó Touya estrechando la mano a la chica.  
  
- ¡Bien! – exclamó Nakuru saltando – ¡empezamos!  
  
Un remolino de viento envolvió a Nakuru durante unos segundos, cuando el viento se fue disipando lo primero que vio Touya fueron dos enormes alas de mariposa negras y rojas. El color de pelo le había cambiado, ahora era rojo como el de sus ojos. Touya la había visto cuando había seguido a su hermana, pero nunca la había visto tan de cerca y quedó maravillado por la belleza de aquel ser, de aquel ángel.  
  
- ¿A... Akizuki?  
  
- Si quieres ahora puedes llamarme Ruby Moon – contestó con una sonrisa – empezamos, ahora si que debes dejar que te abrace – dijo la chica con alas de mariposa acercándose a Touya.  
  
Ruby Moon envolvió a Touya en un abrazo diferente a los que le tenía acostumbrado como Nakuru, la chica pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y él hizo lo mismo envolviendo la cintura de la joven con sus brazos. Ruby apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
  
- Ahora debes besarme –susurró levantando un poco la cabeza y acercando su cara a la de Touya.  
  
- Sabía que esto tenía truco – dijo Touya quitando una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica y poniéndosela en la barbilla – de acuerdo Nakuru... – con un suave movimiento atrajo a Ruby Moon hacia él hasta que besó sus labios suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Touya al besarla, tras el largo beso Ruby Moon se desplomó en sus brazos y volvió a su forma adoptada.  
  
- ¡Nakuru! ¡Nakuru! – la llamó el chico con preocupación  
  
- Por fin... me llamas... Nakuru – dijo la chica antes de desmayarse  
  
- Tranquilo Touya – escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas – solo necesita dormir.  
  
- Ma... mamá  
  
- Hola hijo, te he echado de menos – dijo el fantasma de Nadeshiko con una enorme sonrisa – esa chica me ha hecho el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me podían haber hecho nunca, hablar contigo de nuevo.  
  
- Si tienes razón mamá – dijo Touya mirando a Nakuru con ternura.  
  
- Deberías ir a acostarla, vendré a verte pronto hijo mío – Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
- Buenas noches mamá – contestó Touya a su madre que ya desaparecía – nos veremos pronto.  
  
El chico cogió a Nakuru en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación dejándola en la cama. Se quedó mirando a la chica dormida por unos minutos, le pasó la mano por el pelo dulcemente y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.  
  
- Este ha sido tu regalo... Nakuru...  
  
Y salió de la habitación dejando a la joven profundamente dormida.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notas de Meiko: ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir un fanfic :). Para los que no me conozcan mi nombre es Meiko (en UCCS más conocida como Tomoyo, colaboradora de Asuka en el rincón de Kero).  
  
Como dije antes llevaba un montón de tiempo sin escribir nada, este es mi cuarto fanfic pero es el primero que hago de CCS, así que espero críticas a tomoyo@terra.es. Los otros son dos historias cortas de Ranma, una serie en progreso desde hace un siglo también de Ranma y otra historia corta de Marmalade boy (las historias cortas son lo mío :)) , si queréis leerlas (que después de esto me extraña), están en la página de fanfics de Asuka.  
  
Y bueno... ahora la dedicatoria. Pues este fanfic está dedicado exclusivamente a una persona y esa persona es Asuka, más que nada porque me amenazó con su EVA si no escribía una historia de Nakuru y Touya :), así que espero que por lo menos a ella le haya gustado J.  
  
Críticas y sugerencias al e-mail de antes.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic  
  
Meiko 


End file.
